Romance Stories
by YaoiLove101
Summary: A cute little Yugi and Yami story! Basically... Yami writes a story about Yugi and him and Yugi finds it!


YU - YA (had to think of **something** for a starter because this isn't GX! Hehe!)

One night, Yugi and Yami were in Yugi's room writing stories and drawing pictures. Yugi was drawing something special and wouldn't let Yami know what it was. So Yami just continued to write his story. After a couple minutes, Yugi finally showed him what he had drawn.

"I know it's a little sketchy, but I drew it for you and I hope you like it anyways." Yugi said as he showed Yami his picture. The picture was of him and Yami standing together, holding hands, and the millennium (check if you don't believe that it's spelled that way) puzzle in the background.

Yami took a look at it and smiled.

"I don't think it's sketchy at all. I like it."

"You do?"

"Yes, I do. I think it's great. And did I hear you say that it was for me?"

"Yes, it's for you."

"Thank you."

"Can I read your story?"

"Uh..." Yami said, afraid of what Yugi would think if he saw what was in the story. "I'm not done with it yet. I'll show you when I'm done, okay?" Yami said, thanking Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk that he was able to think of an excuse.

"Okay." Yugi said with his usual cute and bright smile.

_'I know he gives that smile to everyone, but when he gives it to me it just makes me feel like I've been crowned king of the world. There is just something about Yugi that I find rather... attractive.'_ Yami thought to himself, but felt like someone was listening.

_'Now I got some dirt on you!'_ Bakura's voice said as it entered his mind.

_'Shut up, Bakura! Or I'll beat you to a pulp! Shouldn't you be with Ryou right now anyway?'_ Yami asked. (note: I'm not so much into the whole Ryou and Bakura thing, but it's just hints and I can live with that... I think.)

_'Yeah, yeah. I'm going. But aren't you gonna tell your beloved how you feel?'_ He asked.

"Of course not, you dope! Now get out of here!" Yami yelled, but soon slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Who are you talking to?" Yugi asked, quite confused about Yami's sudden outburst.

"Bakura. He's just being... well... himself." Yami said. After a minute, Yami felt Bakura leave. "He's gone."

"It must be weird having a bond with **him**."

"Yeah, it was kinda strange at first, but I got used to it... I guess."

"Yugi, Time for bed!" Yugi's grampa called from down the stairs.

"Yes, Grampa!" Yugi called back. "Come on, Yami. We better go to bed." He said. So they both got up and started changing into pajamas.

_'I know that we're both the same gender and that we're... __**kinda**__ like the same person, but I just can't help it. I think I've fallen in love with him.'_ Yami thought.

_'More dirt... keep it coming.'_ Bakura thought back.

_'Get out of here!'_ Yami's thoughts yelled, and felt Bakura's presents quickly leave his mind again.

-- Later that night --

Yugi wolk up in the middle of the night to see Yami sleeping next to him. Then, a thought accured to him.

_'Yami never really __**did**__ show me his story.'_ Yugi thought._ 'I wonder what he's hiding in there. Maybe I'll check it out.'_ He thought. Then, as quiet as a mouse, he got out of bed and went over to the binder that the story was in. He opened the binder and began to read. This is what it said:

_--_

_One night, at a little after sunset, Yugi and I were walking along the beach. We were walking on the shore right where the water meets the beach. Then we found a quiet, relaxing place to just sit under the stars and be alone. We sat down and looked up at the shimering stars._

_"They are __**so**__ beautiful." Yugi said in that sweet, angelic voice of his._

_"Yes, they are, but they're not even __**close**__ to how beautiful __**you**__ are." I reply, which causes him to blush, making him look even __**more**__ beautiful then he already does._

_"T-that's not true. I am not beautiful."_

_"Yes, you are. You __**are**__ beautiful."_

_"Do you really think so, Yami?"_

_"Yes. You are sometimes __**so**__ beautiful that you look like an angel. The angel that you __**are**__." I say, and his blush just deepens as he continues to look me in the eyes. I am happy when he's looking at me, but then he just looks away. "What's wrong, Yugi?"_

_"N-nothing."_

_"Then why did you all of a sudden look away?"_

_"Well... why were you saying that I was beautiful?" He asked, and I took ahold of his chin to make him look me in the eyes again._

_"Because you __**are**__ beautiful." I said, then began to lean forward. He followed my lead and leaned forward too. Soon, our lips were __**so**__ close. Then we leaned in a little bit more and..._

_--_

"That's it!" Yugi said out loud. "Come on! What happens after that?!" He yelled, then realized that he was talking. _'I hope Yami doesn't wake up.'_ Yugi thought. But his wish didn't come true because just then, Yami let out a yawn and stretched before sitting up and looking at Yugi.

"Yugi? What are you doing?" Yami asked, then saw what Yugi was looking at. "Why are you reading my story, Yugi?"

"I was..." Yugi said, and swallowed hard before finishing his sentence. "Curious."

"You know what some people say... 'Curiousity kills a cat'."

"Yes, but... I'm not a cat."

"Good point."

"Can I ask you a question?" Yugi asked after a minute of silence.

"Sure."

"What was gonna happen next?" He asked as he went back over to the bed.

"Well-" Yami was cut off when Yugi pressed a finger to his lips.

"Don't tell me... **show** me." Yugi said, and Yami blushed for a second before shaking it away.

"Um... o-okay." Yami said before leaning in a little bit and pressing his lips to Yugi's, gently.

YU - YA

That was my first YugixYami story **ever**! I hope you all enjoyed it and I might make a sequal if I get enough reviews!

So... REVIEWS PLEASE!


End file.
